


In his dreams

by lazysheep



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysheep/pseuds/lazysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Có lạ lắm không khi yêu một người mà bạn chỉ có thể gặp trong giấc mơ của mình?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In His Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100205) by Monochromatic Pylon. 



**In his dreams**

  
  
**_Dream_ (giấc mơ)**  
  
Đôi lần cậu thật sự cảm nhận được, cái cảm giác khó chịu mập mờ trong tim mình.  
  
  
Chẳng phải điều này rất lạ sao? Cậu thầm nghĩ. Không lạ sao khi bạn yêu một người mà bạn chỉ có thể gặp qua những giấc mơ? Không lạ sao khi bạn cứ trông ngóng, chờ đợi, tự hỏi xem liệu mình có gặp được người ấy hay không mỗi khi bạn leo lên giường đi ngủ?  
  
  
  
 **_Believe_ (tin tưởng)**  
  
Trong tất cả những người đã từng bước vào cuộc đời mình, cậu chưa từng nghĩ "người ấy" sẽ lại là Mukuro.  
  
  
Mãi cho đến vài năm trước thì đó vẫn còn là Kyoko. Cô ấy tựa như một ngày hè đầy nắng ấm áp và vui vẻ, nụ cười của cô ấy lúc nào cũng ngọt ngào, và cô ấy cũng rất tốt bụng nữa.  
  
  
Nếu cậu có thể lựa chọn, thì cậu thà giữ nguyên tình cảm của mình, nghĩa là sẽ mãi ôm ấp mối tính đơn phương của mình dành cho cô ấy. Thế thì cũng sẽ ít nguy hiểm hơn, và có lẽ cũng sẽ ít đau đớn hơn. Nhưng, nếu chọn được thì cậu đã chọn rồi, vậy nên cậu đành phải đối mặt với vấn đề của bản thân mình thôi.  
  
  
Mukuro, hiện thân của những nụ cười hiểm ác và nhân cách bí hiểm, luôn rất, rất, rất khó lường. Từng câu từng chữ của hắn, rất thường xuyên, là thuốc độc, một chất độc cực kỳ ngọt ngào luôn âm thầm khiến bạn lọt bẫy, khiến bạn không hề hay biết rằng bản thân đã vướng vào chiếc lưới mà hắn đã giăng sẵn.  
  
  
Tsuna từ lâu đã biết rằng tốt nhất là đừng bao giờ nghe những gì người khác nói. Tuy nhiên, không tin những gì Mukuro nói quả thật rất khó, nhất là khi hắn cứ luôn khiến cậu nghĩ rằng bản thân mình mới là người quyết định tin vào những lời nói đó.  
  
  
  
 **_Fire_ (lửa)**  
  
Hệt như lửa, và tựa như gọng kìm bằng sắt, những cái chạm của hắn giam cầm và thiêu cháy cậu. Sự gan dạ đột ngột kích thích cậu, mạnh mẽ hơn bất cứ lần nào trong đời. Cậu vùng vẫy, không phải để đẩy hắn ra, mà là để áp sát người mình vào người hắn.  
  
  
Mukuro đã không để cậu làm thế. Thay vào đó, hắn nắm chặt bàn tay Tsuna và cuối xuống, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên môi cậu một nụ hôn. Chiếc lưỡi ấm áp mơn trớn bờ môi cậu. Tsuna tự nguyện đầu hàng, cậu hé môi mời gọi Mukuro tiến vào.  
  
  
  
 **_Lose_ (lạc lối)**  
  
Cậu thức giấc trong căn phòng tối om của mình, với ham muốn nhục dục cuộn trào mạnh mẽ, lấp đầy những giác quan của bản thân.  
  
  
  
 **_Fear_ (sợ hãi)**  
 __  
Đừng thương hại hắn. Hãy nhớ rằng những gì hắn đã làm với cậu.  
  
  
Đôi mắt hai màu, một bên đỏ như ruby và một bên xanh biếc tựa saphia, thứ nổi bật nhất trên người của Mukuro, thường nói lên sự khinh thường và miệt thị của hắn. Đôi lần khi Tsuna nhìn vào chúng, cậu lại nhớ tới những lời nhắc nhở của Reborn.  
  
  
Cậu sợ, không phải là bản thân Mukuro, nhưng là những gì hắn có thể khiến cậu cảm thấy.  
  
  
  
 **_Happy_ (hạnh phúc)**  
  
Cậu nhìn những cơn sóng nhẹ nhàng cuộn quanh mắt cá chân của họ, nước biển và bãi cát nơi đây cứ làm cậu cảm thấy nhột nhột dưới chân.  
  
  
"Uhm, thế này có được tính là anh đang hạnh phúc trong giấc mơ của mình không, Mukuro?" cậu hỏi.  
  
  
"Chỉ những gì tính được thì mới tính thôi," Mukuro trả lời một cách mập mờ.  
  
  
Tsuna siết chặt nắm tay mình lại xung quanh những ngón tay thon dài của Mukuro.  
  
  
  
 **_Kiss_ (nụ hôn)**  
  
Mukuro nghiêng người về phía trước, chậm rãi.  
  
  
Tsuna thích thú nhìn hắn, đôi mắt dán chặt vào con ngươi hai màu của Mukuro. Cậu không biết mình bị bên nào thu hút nhiều hơn, con ngươi màu đỏ sẫm với chữ Lục hằn sâu trong đó, hay tròng mắt màu chàm tuyệt đẹp với vẻ sắc lạnh của bầu trời trong xanh.  
  
  
Và khi Mukuro đã tiến lại quá gần để cậu còn có thể quan sát. Tsuna khẽ nhắm mắt lại.  
  
  


[End]


End file.
